Far Away
by crystalcloud
Summary: Songfic to Nickleback 'Far Away': A little HermioneDraco fic with a song I really like. Not much happens, it's more what they are feeling during a moment in the war. Please R


Well, well, well, it looks as though school can't really stop me from writing. Ha ha, I will try to update Post War Relations A.S.A.P but for now here is a little song-fic based on one of my favourite songs at the moment.

Hope you enjoy it!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Far Away – Nickleback**

He had thought about her for so long, wondering if it was possible. But he had never tried to do anything to let her know. Let her know about his passion for her, his undying love.

_This time, This place_

_Misused, mistakes_

Love. A feeling so foreign to him sometimes he didn't know what it was, he only knew he wanted her to be with him every second of every day. Was that love? He supposed it was.

_Too long, too late_

_Who was I to make you wait._

Little did he know, she wanted him just as badly. She knew there was no way they could be together. The war, their friends, their backgrounds…It would never work, but how could she stop the dreams? The dreams of her being happy with him, living all her days in his arms.

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

Fighting. That was all they knew during those hard years. Fighting, death, destruction and blood. Always the taste of blood not far, the scent of blood-lust in the air; it never ceased. The killing, the slaughtering of thousands of innocent lives.

But what did he know of innocent? Only her; she was the only thing innocent he had ever encountered. He feared he would die before being able to tell her how he felt, he wanted her to know; wanted her to see he still held on with a vice-grip to his sanity amongst all this desolation.

'_Cause you know_

_You know, you know_

_That I love you_

_I've loved you all along_

Their gazes met over the battle field and suddenly there was a light; there was hope. Unspoken words flew between them, words of comfort, apology and forgiveness.

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

A thousand thoughts rushed through his mind at that moment; the future he could have had. He wondered if it was possible for them to fight fate and be together; be where they felt safe.

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_And you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

She couldn't feel her breath, it lodged in her throat, threatening to suffocate her if she did not close the distance between them. The mistake was one she felt she could never live with; she ignored his call. She yearned for his touch, his embrace, his kiss, his comfort.

_On my knees I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

'_cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

He had been without her one moment too long, he could not stop himself from moving to her, ignoring the battle around them, they came together and stood close. She could feel his breath on her face. There was faith, there was hope; there always would be as long as they had this moment.

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

He reached out to her. When his hand found hers a shock resounded off every pore of his skin. She searched deep into his silver eyes, they were clouded with an emotion she had never seen in him before; something he had kept for this moment, their moment.

'_cause you know_

_You know, you know_

_That I love you_

_I've loved you along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_And you'll never let go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

Time meant nothing here. His hand held hers with such tenderness, she never wanted to forget it. She had seen so many expressions cross his face through out this war, anger, contempt, hatred, but they had been hiding his inner most feelings from her. Love.

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

'_cause I needed _

_I need to hear you say_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

She lifted her hand and caressed his face, the cheek that had once supported a smirk. It was so smooth, so untainted by the ravages the soul inside had experience.

"I love you." She whispered so quietly he would have questioned her but he knew what she meant, her eyes told him everything.

"I love you too." He murmured, leaning slightly closer, feeling the need to take comfort from her presence.

_And I forgive you_

_For being far away for far too long_

_So keep breathing_

'_cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

She had tears in her eyes, tears blinded her sight, but she had never seen more clearly.

They embraced. Holding on to the dream that had refused to leave when morning came each day.

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and never let go_

_Keep breathing 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

He felt simultaneous urges to look at her face, into her eyes and hold on to her. He simply held her tighter, ignoring the cries which began to penetrate to fog of serenity around their forms.

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and never let go_

Arms, hands grasping his; he resisted, tried to pull her closer, but they were pulling her too. She fought them, locking her eyes with his, pleading.

Their hands still grasped each others, refusing to release this moment, this hope.

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and never let go_

When their hands were separated he felt sound return, but he felt whole. She was still with him, in his heart and he was in hers. They would always have this moment. He would always be holding on to this memory of her.

No matter what this meaningless war threw at them they had the knowledge that they had love. They had something no distance could destroy, they had that moment where all had been revealed; they had that instant.

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and never let go_

"I will never let go." She whispered, letting a tear fall down her cheek. He saw it, fall and hit the ground, shattering into thousands of pieces. It was mingled with the spilt blood of the innocent, the guilty.

With one last glance they parted, engraving the memory of their hands into their brains. Where is would always remain and never be forgotten, until they could be united again; they would hold on, and never let go.

Did you like it? It was typed while doing my accounting internal but I've read over it and I really enjoyed this. I hope you guys like it as well!

Please review! I love to hear from you.


End file.
